supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zeit zu heiraten
Zeit zu heiraten ist die achte Episode der siebten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Während Sam eine Pause einlegt, läuft er jemandem aus der Vergangenheit über den Weg und es entsteht eine skurrile Situation. Unterdessen verbündet sich Dean widerwillig mit einem schrulligen und lässigen Jäger namens Garth, als er sich in einer Situation befindet, die er einfach nicht erklären kann. Handlung Dean ist in einer Stripbar in Las Vegas und flirtet mit einer Blondine. Sie meint, dass sie spüren könne, dass er ein wenig niedergeschlagen ist. Nach einigem Zögern erzählt er ihr in groben Zügen von seinen Problemen mit seinem kleinen Bruder und dass es danach thumb|leftaussieht, dass es besser werde. Sam nutze jetzt aber ihre geheiligte alljährliche Pilgerfahrt nach Vegas dazu, alleine in der Wildnis zu campen. Die Blondine meint, er solle sich keine Sorgen machen, weil Sam sicher nur etwas Zeit für sich selbst brauche. Kaum hat sie zu Ende gesprochen, da bekommt Dean eine SMS von seinem Bruder, der ihn zu einer Hochzeitskapelle bestellt. Dem Älteren kommt es seltsam vor und er zückt, dort angekommen, vorsichtshalber seine Waffe. Plötzlich kommt ihm Sam in einem feinen Anzug entgegen und teilt dem völlig perplexen Dean mit, dass er sich verliebt habe und heiraten werde. Kurz darauf kommt die Braut auf den Altar zu und als Sam den Schleier lüftet, stellt sich heraus, dass er im Begriff ist Becky, den Supernatural-Fan Nr. 1, zu heiraten. Dean erinnert seinen Bruder an die kurze Lebensspanne seiner Verflossenen, doch Becky argumentiert, dass sie, da sie jedes Buch gelesen habe, für alles gewappnet sei. Daraufhin will Dean sicher gehen, dass Becky tatsächlich menschlich ist. Beide versichern, dass sie alles ausprobiert hätten. So langsam gehen Dean die Argumente aus, also erinnert er Sam daran, mit wem er es hier zu tun hat, nämlich mit einem verrückten Fan. Sam meint, dass er sie früher auch so eingeschätzt habe, aber jetzt wo sie sich kennen lernen konnten, würde er sie mit anderen Augen sehen, und er erklärt Dean, dass es zwischen ihm und Becky eine wirkliche Verbindung gebe. Er meint, dass Becky und er zurück nach Delaware in ihre Wohnung fahren würden und Dean doch nachkommen solle, sobald er bereit ist, ihre Ehe zu unterstützen. Daraufhin verlässt er mit seiner frisch angetrauten Frau die Kapelle. Der Ältere fackelt nicht lange und folgt seinem Bruder nach Delaware. Der erste Weg führt das Paar zu den Vorbereitungen von Beckys Highschool-Klassentreffen, wo sie einer Frau namens Jocelyn, die sie früher gehänselt hat, unter die Nase reibt, dass sie jetzt mit Sam verheiratet ist. Jocelyn ist auch sehr beeindruckt von dem gut aussehenden Kerl, den ihre schrullige Klassenkameradin abbekommen hat. Nachdem Becky sich zwei Karten für das Klassentreffen gekauft hat, treffen sie auf dem Parkplatz Guy, einen Freund von Becky. Sie nimmt ihn zur Seite und er gibt ihr einen kleines Fläschchen mit einem Trank. Becky bedankt sich und meint, dass sie Glück habe einen Wiccaner zu kennen. Als sie später am Abend ihre Hochzeitsnacht begehen wollen, bekommt Sam plötzlich Kopfschmerzen und scheint für einen Moment nicht zu wissen, was er bei Becky macht. Doch sie kippt ihm schnell den Liebestrank in den Champagner und nachdem er ihn getrunken hat, ist er wieder der verliebte Ehemann. Am nächsten Morgen kommt Dean bei den beiden vorbei. Er hat sogar ein Waffeleisen als Hochzeitsgeschenk dabei. Dann erzählt er Sam von einem möglichen Fall in der Stadt. Ein Mann, der im Lotto gewonnen hat, wurde von einem Truck überfahren, und ein Mann, der vor dem Sprung in die Profi-Baseballliga war, wurde von einem Baseball erschlagen. Die Brüder sind ins Wohnzimmer gegangen, als Becky hinzu kommt und meint, sie und Sam hätten dabei zuerst an einen Kreuzungsdämon gedacht, doch da die übliche 10-Jahresfrist nicht eingehalten wurde, hätten sie die Idee wieder verworfen. Dean kann nicht glauben, dass Sam zusammen mit Becky an dem Fall arbeitet und meint zu ihr, dass er zwar noch nicht wisse, was sie mit Sam gemacht hat, er es aber noch heraus finden würde. Vielleicht habe sie sogar was mit dem Fall zu tun bei dem den Leuten wünsche erfüllt werden. Sam nimmt seine Frau in Schutz und meint zu Dean, dass wenn er seine Ehe nicht akzeptieren könne, das sein Problem sei. Er wirft Dean vor, dass es ihn bloß stören würde, dass er sich weiter entwickelt habe. Er sagt ihm klipp und klar, dass er Dean nicht mehr brauchen würde. Nachdem Dean weg ist, weist Sam Becky auf einen neuen Hinweis in ihrem Fall hin. Ein einfacher Versicherungskaufmann ist plötzlich zum Chef der Firma ernannt worden. Dean hat Beckys Wohnung hinter sich gelassen und ruft Bobby an, der ihn an einen Ersatz für Sam verweist, damit Dean den Fall nicht allein bearbeiten muss. Er trifft Garth in einem Diner. Die beiden scheinen nicht wirklich auf einer Wellenlänge zu liegen, denn als Dean ihm den Zeitungsartikel über die Beförderung des Versicherungsverkäufers zeigt, liest Garth zu erst die Cartoons, was Dean Kopfschmerzen bereitet. Als das neue Gespann im Büro der Versicherungsfirma wartet, kommen Sam und Becky gerade von einem Gespräch mit dem Chef zurück. Sam meint, mit dem Mann zu reden wäre Zeitverschwendung, weil dieser sauber sei. Dean und Garth interviewen ihn trotzdem. Wobei Garth sich mit seinen direkten Fragen über das Übernatürliche nicht gerade geschickt anstellt und Dean diese Schnitzer wieder gerade biegen muss, um sie nicht auffliegen zu lassen. Sie finden heraus, dass der neue Chef mit seiner Position als Verkäufer eigentlich ganz glücklich war und als seine Frau ins Büro kommt, wird den Jägern klar, dass es eigentlich ihr Wunsch war, dass ihr Mann befördert wird. Als sie sie fragen wollen, was sie getan hat, um ihrem Mann die Beförderung zu verschaffen, fühlt sie sich von Dean bedroht und meint, wenn sie sie nicht in Ruhe lassen würden, würde sie den Sicherheitsdienst rufen. Sie geht weg, aber als sie unten in der Halle auf ihren Wagen wartet, wird sie beinahe von einem Kronleuchter erschlagen, vor dem sie Dean gerade noch retten kann. Daraufhin zeigt sie sich dann kooperationsbereit und erzählt ihnen, dass ihr ein Mann ein Angebot gemacht hat. Den Job für ihren Mann gegen ihre Seele. Also haben sie es hier doch mit einem Kreuzungsdämon zu tun, der es mit der Einhaltung seiner Deals nicht so genau nimmt. Sam und Becky könnten in Gefahr sein. Garth schlägt vor, die Frau des Chefs bei seinem Cousin abzusetzen, der auf sie aufpassen wird, bis Dean und er das erledigt hätten. Die Wirkung des Liebestranks hat abermals bei Sam nachgelassen und da Becky nichts mehr davon übrig hat, ruft sie Guy an und bittet ihn, sich mit ihr zu treffen, um ihr ein neues Fläschchen zu geben. Da sie Sam nicht überzeugen kann, dass sie sich lieben und verheiratet sind, bleibt ihr nichts anderes übrig, als ihn auf andere Weise ruhig zu stellen und schlägt ihn kurzerhand mit dem Waffeleisen nieder. Als er wieder zu sich kommt, hat sie ihn teilweise entkleidet und ans Bett gefesselt. Er bekommt mit, wie sie mit Guy telefoniert und ihm wird klar, dass sie ihm etwas verabreicht hat. Er ist sauer und verlangt von ihr ihn los zu machen. Er müsse sich um Guy kümmern, weil dieser hinter den Toden stecken würde, was Becky jedoch abstreitet. Guy sei ein Wiccaner und der Trank würde eh nur wirken, wenn Sam sie ganz tief im Innern schon lieben würde. Er versucht weiter, auf sie einzureden, doch sie knebelt ihn und lässt ihn so in der Hütte ihrer Eltern liegen, um zu ihrem Treffen mit Guy zu fahren. Bei diesem Treffen stellt sich dann heraus, dass Sam doch Recht hatte. Guy bietet ihr Sams ewige Liebe gegen ihre Seele an. Er macht ihr sogar das großartige Angebot von 25 Jahren. Das Angebot ist für Becky sehr verlockend und sie genehmigt sich erstmal einen Drink und Bedenkzeit. Inzwischen finden Garth und Dean Beckys Wohnung verlassen vor. Anhand eines Fotos und ihren Twittereinträgen finden sie heraus, dass sie Sam zu der Hütte ihrer Eltern geschafft hat und machen sich sofort auf den Weg dorthin. Becky trifft bereits wieder dort ein, kuschelt sich an den noch immer gefesselten und geknebelten Sam und erklärt ihm, warum sie ihm den Trank verabreicht hatte. Sie wollte ihn haben, um ihn auf ihrem Klassentreffen rumzuzeigen und allen zu beweisen, dass sie kein Loser ist. Sam, der die ganze Zeit über etwas in seinen Knebel murmelt, wird nun von ihr erlöst und meint, dass sie, wenn sie geliebt werden wolle, niemanden unter Drogen setzten solle. Später trifft sie sich erneut mit Guy und scheint auf den Deal eingehen zu wollen, doch bevor es zum Abschluss kommt, zündet sie den Teppich an, auf dem sie mit den drei Jägern zuvor einen Dämonenfalle mit hochprozentigem Alkohol aufgemalt hat. Der Dämon ist überrascht, als Sam, Dean und Garth dann plötzlich im Raum auftauchen. Dean hat bereits Rubys Messer gezückt, will aber vorher noch wissen, wie und weshalb er seine "Kunden" so kurz nach Abschluss des Deals getötet hat. Es stellt sich heraus, dass er mit einem zweiten Dämon zusammen gearbeitet hat, um es aussehen zu lassen, als wäre es ein Unfall, so wollte er seine Seelenquote aufbessern. Der zweite Dämon taucht plötzlich auf, befreit Guy aus der Dämonenfalle und zusammen greifen sie die Jäger an. Dabei landet Rubys Messer außer Reichweite der Brüder auf dem Boden. Während Guy sich auf Dean gestürzt hat, wird Sam von dem anderen Dämon in die Mangel genommen. Becky schnappt sich das Messer und kann Sam retten, der das Messer sogleich an seinen Bruder weiterreicht, der nun die Oberhand gewinnt. Während er Guy ausfragt, wie viele Deals er in der Stadt noch laufen hat, taucht überraschend Crowley auf. Er ist nicht erfreut darüber, dass Guy seine "Kunden" hintergangen hat. Wenn die Hölle keine Integrität mehr hätte, würde niemand mehr einen Deal abschließen. Er verlangt, dass die Brüder ihm Guy überstellen sollen. Er würde an ihm ein Exempel statuieren und die noch offen stehenden Deals annullieren. Dean will wissen, warum Crowley das machen würde. Er meint, dass die Brüder den Kopf frei haben sollten, um die verhassten Leviathane zu jagen, darum habe er seine Dämonen angewiesen, sie in letzter Zeit in Ruhe zu lassen, und er würde dafür sorgen, dass das auch so bleibt. Dean ist mit der Erklärung zufrieden und übergibt Guy an den König der Hölle, der daraufhin sofort verschwindet. Sam und Becky unterschreiben den Antrag auf Annullierung ihrer Ehe. Sam meint zum Abschied, dass sie gar nicht so schlecht sei und sie sicher noch jemanden finden würde. Garth, der mit im Zimmer ist, wirft ihr bereits interessierte Blicke zu. Sie verabschieden sich voneinander und gehen getrennte Wege. Am Auto entschuldigt sich Sam für das, was er gesagt hat. Er würde Dean immer noch brauchen, damit er ihm den Rücken stärkt. Er sei zwar immer noch nicht wieder ganz richtig im Kopf, aber wisse jetzt, wie er damit umzugehen hat. Es wäre doch für Dean, der sich all die Jahre um ihn gekümmert hat, sicher auch mal schön, sich um sich selbst zu kümmern, dies sei schließlich schon lange überfällig. Nicht wirklich begeistert oder überzeugt davon, stimmt Dean zu, und sie fahren zu ihrem nächsten Fall. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Becky Rosen *Crowley *Garth *Guy Vorkommende Wesen *Kreuzungsdämon *Dämonen Musik *'Wolfman (a)' von Phil X (KPM Music) *'Bridal Chorus' von Richard Wagner *'Cherish' von The Association Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Season 7, Time For a Wedding (Staffel 7, Zeit für eine Hochzeit!) *'Spanisch:' Séptima Temporada, Tiempo Para una Boda! (Siebte Staffel, Zeit für eine Hochzeit!) *'Französisch:' Le philtre d'amour (Der Liebestrank) *'Italienisch:' E’ ora di sposarsi (Es ist Zeit zu heiraten) *'Portugiesisch:' Está na Hora do Casamento! (Es ist Zeit zu heiraten) *'Ungarisch:' Váratlan esküvő (Unerwartete Hochzeit) *'Finnisch:' Avio-onnea (Eine glückliche Ehe) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 07